Thank You
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: This is a request for my friend Jessica. i hope she enjoys it! :D it's about her OC Misaki and how she needs to save her brother, she finds help from the unexpected. (i think this summary is lame...i've never been good at them)


Character:

Name: Misaki

Age: 17

Eye Color: right eye yellow, left eye is black

Hair: long black hair with yellow highlights

Outfit: a blue, black, yellow, and white kimono. No shoes.

Type: Half tiger demon.

Abilities: shoots Fire from her finger tips. And claws.

Weapon: fire staff.

Strongest Ability: Fire Storm: fire shoots from her staff and flies into the air. It then shoots down on her opponent.

Animal Features: tiger ears, tail, and claws.

Personality: she tries to be nice but when she's annoyed she's put into a bad mood. She smart and knows her limits. She sometimes likes to joke around and she is easily scared in some situations but tries not to show it.

Story start:

(Rin's POV) It's been ten years since we ran into another problem like Naraku. But it seem like Master Sesshomaru is still searching for something, unless he just likes to travel a lot. But I don't question it any because, well, he's my master. He went somewhere at the moment and told me to stay with Master Jaken and Ah-Un. Soon enough I found myself drifting off to sleep while laying on Ah-Un. (Misaki's POV)

Who knew that following my brother's scent would be this hard to find. I really hope that he is ok. I walked until I saw a girl around my age lying on a two headed demon…lizard thing. I get a bit closer to her and I realize that it's my childhood friend Rin.

"And who are you, demon woman?" asked a small imp demon.

"I am not a foe, I've come to see a familiar friend." I said with a smile pointing at Rin.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and I'm sure Master Sesshomaru will not be happy if I let a filthy demon like you touch her."

"I am not trying to start trouble with you, you little troll."

"What's going on Master Jaken?" I heard the voice of my old friend.

"Rin!" I said excitedly as I "accidentally" stepped on the small imp demon named Jaken. "Misaki-chan? What are you doing here? It's been so long!" Rin said happily.

"Hey! I was just searching for my brother, remember Takashi?" "Yeah what happened to him?" she questioned.

"Well…"

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of white and was able to dodge it quickly. A demon appeared before me. He had long silver hair, two magenta stripes on each side of his cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, and from the smell of his he was a dog demon.

The next thing I knew is that he was coming at me again trying to strike me with his claws. I hardly dodged the last one and I felt the pain in my shoulder. That's when I realized his claws were poisonous. I decided to use my fire claws. I started to shoot fire out of my fingers at him, and he seemed to easily dodge them. He sped towards me and then unexpectedly Rin jumped in the way, stopping us both in mid attack.

"Please stop fighting each other." Rin pleaded. "What is the meaning of this?" the male demon asked.

"This is Misaki, she and I are childhood friends. Please don't hurt her Master Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looks up at me and back at Rin.

"It's nice to meet you." I said putting on a smile. He gave me a warning glare and started to walk away.

"He's friendly…" I said sarcastically.

"What were you saying about your brother?" Rin asked.

"Oh um…my brother was captured by a powerful demon named Moraino and I'm trying my best to find him." I explained.

"I can see if we can help."

"I'm not sure if Sesshomaru would want to."

"Don't be silly!" with that Rin ran over to him.

(Rin's POV) I ran over to Master Sesshomaru.

"Master Sesshomaru, can we please help my friend Misaki find her brother?" I asked.

"You foolish child! Why would Lord Sesshomaru want to do something like that!?" Jaken yelled.

I ignored him and waited for Master Sesshomaru's answer. He looked over at Misaki.

"No, we have a different path to take." he answered.

"PLEASE!?" I begged on my knees this time. I decided to be more stubborn with him than I usually am.

He looked down at me and gave out a reluctant sigh. "Fine…"

"THANK YOU MASTER SESSHOMARU!" I yelled excitedly.

I ran over to Misaki and told her that we were helping her out.

(Misaki's POV)

"Do you have a scent of your brother on you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, no…I…" I was cut off by Sesshomaru grabbing on to my hand. He sniffed it and started walking. I tried my best not to blush. I guess his scent was better than mine. I followed after him.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here." he ordered.

I followed him in silence, until we came to a mountain.

"He's up there." Sesshomaru stated.

I looked up the mountain. I felt my fear coming back to me but I tried my best not to show it. He sighed.

"Let's go…you're pathetic."

I glared at him and followed anyway. We made it up the mountain and there stood five demons. Four of them were guarding the bigger one. The big one must've been Moraino. He was an octopus demon. It took awhile but we fought off the four demons. Moraino seemed to be impressed.

"So what brings you both here? Though I don't mind seeing a hot guy like yourself." that last sentence, of course, was for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"We're here for my little brother." I stated.

"Ohhh you mean the cute little Tiger Demon I found. He was my slave. And now his body is mine forever!" with that he took out his sword and tried to strike me, but I quickly took made my fire staff and blocked it. Soon Sesshomaru pulled out a green energy, and whipped him with it. The fight went on and Sesshomaru and I were victorious and had killed Moraino.

After the battle I followed my brothers scent. There I saw him…lifeless lying on the ground dead. I couldn't help it…I cried.

"You're a useless woman." Sesshomaru stated from behind me.

Soon enough he takes out his sword and slashes my brother with it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I yelled at him.

He glared at me and pointed down at my brother who was now opening his eyes.

"Takashi?" I questioned.

"Misaki?" he asked, his voice was hoarse.

I embraced him in a hug and we started crying in each other's arms.

"Let's head back." Sesshomaru said.

We headed back to where Rin, Jaken, and the two headed demon were. I ran up to Rin and hugged her.

"Hi Rin, it's nice seeing you again!" Takashi said.

"You too." Rin said. "Are you ready to go sis?"

"In a minute! Let me say goodbye."

With that Takashi walked away.

"Well I'll be seeing you in the future." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah I know we will be!"

I hugged her again and started to walk away with Takashi. I glanced back at Sesshomaru and did something very courageous. I ran up to Sesshomaru and embraced him in a huge hug. "Thank you." I whispered. With that I jumped down and grabbed Takashi and ran away like hell.


End file.
